Magic, Chaos, and Chakra: Part 1
by MadderHatter89
Summary: Harry enters the Wizarding World insane and with a wisdom beyond his years.Tagging along with him is his best friend, the Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell. Based on the game by American Mcgee.
1. Important Info

Summary- Harry enters the Wizarding World mostly insane and with a wisdom beyond his years. Tagging alone with him is his best friend, The Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell.

Rating- M (just to be safe)

Pairings- None (Yet)

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Timejumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

Alice: Background Information

- Wonderland Reality -

For the sake of this story, 'Wonderland' is actually a different dimension called the Realm of Chaos.

- Familiar Faces -

Alice destroys the original Red Queen. From there, Alice takes her place as the New Red Queen. As the NeoRed Queen of the Realm of Chaos, creatures that were once against her are now under her command, such as the Card Guards and the re-created Jaberwock. The other characters that were against her, such as The Mad Hatter, regained their rightful appearance and (most) sanity.

- Windows To The Soul -

Unfortunately, the Battles of 'Wonderland' forced the inhabitants to adapt to the war-torn Realm; Including Alice herself. As a result of her acceptance of the Powers of Chaos and the Throne, Alice became slightly vicious and more insane. The most prominent change, however, were her eyes. Where they were once a brilliant green, they now were colored with the purple and gold of Chaos Energies.

- Appearances Can Be Deceiving -

Another unexpected result of Alice's ascension to the Throne was the recreation of her closest Friends of 'Wonderland'. While maintaining all tails, ears, and powers, the Cheshire Cat, White Rabbit, March Hare, and Dormouse took on a more human appearance gaining the ability to switch between human and animal guises at Will.

* * *

A/N: Because I think that there aren't enough females in 'Wonderland', the March Hare and Dormouse will be female, for the purpose of this story only.

REALMS – Planes of existence based on the Usage of the Energies

REALM OF WONDERLAND – The Realm based on the usage and understanding of the Mind Energies – The Realm of the insane-

REALM OF SEPARATE SOCIETIES – The Realm based on the Usage and understanding of the Spirit Energies – The Realm of the wizards-

REALM OF BEASTS AND SUMMONS– The Realm based on the Usage and understanding of the Body Energies – The Realm of the ninjas-

REALM OF ABSENCE – The Realm based on the absence of ALL Energies -The Realm of the dead-

ENERGIES – Magic, Chaos, and Chakra

INTELLIGENT LIFE – Any life form capable of learning beyond the Primary Functions of Life, which are eating and breeding for survival; Does not require a Soul

BEING – Any creature with a Soul capable of consciously Using any Energy

SOUL – The ratio to which the three Energies reside within a Being; every ratio is unique to an individual Being

USING – The process of manipulating the Energies

WILL – The measure of strength in Using the Energies

WISHES – The most powerful form of sub-conscious Using of any Energy

HOPES – The second most powerful form of sub-conscious Using of any Energy

SPELLS – The conscious Use of Magic

ILLUSIONS – The conscious Use Chaos

TECHNIQUES – The conscious Use of Chakra

MAGIC – The Energy based on the ability to Use the Spirit to perform certain tasks

CHAOS – The Energy based on the ability to Use the Mind to perform certain tasks

CHAKRA – The Energy based on the ability to Use the Body to perform certain tasks


	2. Prologue : The Beginning

Summary- Harry enters the Wizarding World insane and with a wisdom beyond his years. Tagging alone with him is his best friend, The Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell.

Rating- M (just to be safe)

Pairings- None (Yet)

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Timejumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra: Pt. 1

Prologue: The Beginning

Number 4 Privet Drive was a normal house on a normal street, just like Number 2 and Number 6 on either side of it. The people of Number 4, however, tried so hard to appear normal that it made them very NOT normal. The NOT normal inhabitants included Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley, and Harry Potter.

Vernon Dursley was a large, beefy man who appeared to be lacking a neck. Petunia Dursley, however, was a skinny woman who seemed to have taken Mr. Dursley's neck and made it her own in order to better spy on the neighbors. She also bore a striking resemblance to a horse. Poor horse. The third member of the family, Dudley, must have been switched out with a small whale at some point in his beginning years for he very much resembled one.

The last resident of the house was the most normal-seeming of them all. With raven-black, unruly hair and emerald green eyes hidden behind thick wire-frame glasses, the only thing NOT normal-seeming about young Harry Potter was the thin scar on his forehead that tried to shape itself like a lightning bolt.

Now, for the residents of Number 4 Privet Drive, today was a special day. It was the week Dudley started the Second Grade. Oh, and Harry too. So today, they had to pile into the car and go shopping for Dudley's school supplies. And Harry's too.

Dudley got several mechanical pencils. Harry got one wooden pencil. Dudley got the 64 set of crayons. Harry got 8. Dudley got a cool backpack that had lots of pockets and zippers. Harry got a bag with a velcro shut. Dudley got a lunchbox with neat designs on it. Harry didn't get a lunchbox. He would take paper bags. Dudley got a notebook with college-ruled lines and perforated edges. Harry didn't get a notebook. He would clean out the attic and use a notebook that had already been used.



That was the Dursleys' second mistake. The first mistake was forcing Harry to live in, well, Hell. Being constantly belittled and cursed (figuratively), Harry resented coughhatedcough his relatives. However, young Harry was very good at hiding his emotions.

While cleaning out the attic, Harry did indeed find a notebook. He also found a box. Now, this was anything but a normal cardboard box. It was a case-file box from a mental institution. Harry, curious kitty that he was, opened the box. Inside were a book and a folder. Shifting the book aside for the moment, Harry lifted the casebook (folder) out of the box and read the front.

_Liddell, Alice_

_11-4-1864 8-24-1874_

_Dr. H. Q. Wilson_


	3. The Letter

Summary- Harry enters the Wizarding World insane and with a wisdom beyond his years. Tagging alone with him is his best friend, The Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell.

Rating- M (just to be safe)

Pairings- None (Yet)

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

Current Summary: Harry was four in the first chapter. The book from the 1st chapter is Alice's diary and the history of 'Wonderland'. After being beaten by his uncle for turning the teachers hair blue, Harry cries himself to sleep, clutching the 'Book of Wonderland'. While sleeping, he unknowingly summons Alice's spirit through his pain, sadness, blood, and desperate desire for a friend. For the past 6-7 years, Alice has been training Harry how to manipulate people and how to use 'Wonderland's' own special branch of magic, Chaos. In this chapter, he goes to the zoo, gets his letter, and goes to Diagon Alley.

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Timejumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra: Pt. 1

Chpt. 1: The Letter

Today was going to be a good day, he could already tell. The sky was cloudy, the wind was blowing, Petunia was burning Dudley's bacon... Normally, Harry himself would be the one to cook. But like ever year so far, Petunia would burn...sorry, cook Dudley's birthday breakfast for fear of Harry poisoning her precious son.

_**Not like her cooking isn't hazardous to your health. **_Alice chimed in. _'Yeah',_ Harry looked down at his burnt scrambled eggs, '_I mean, who the fuck BURNS scrambled eggs?'_ Harry refocused on Vernon and Petunia's conversation when he heard his name.

"Boy," his 'uncle' started, "Mrs. Figg's gone and broken her leg and, so you'll be going with us to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. Now, you won't be doing any of that...that mumbo-jumbo stuff in public or you'll be right back in that cupboard, understand?"

Harry smiled viciously at Vernon, and crooned out in a sickly sweet voice "Of course, Uncle Vernon." The Dursleys flinched. In his mind, Alice snickered.

* * *

At the zoo, Vernon told Harry the time and place to meet if he didn't want to be left. Harry just smiled at him again, and, again, the Dursley family flinched.

_'So where to first?'_

_**How about reptiles?**_

_'I think that's where Dudley is headed, though.'_

_**I know. Just imagine. All those poisonous snakes. It'd be a pity if one got loose and bit Dudley, don't you think?**_

Harry's eyes lit up. Someone was going to be hurt.

_

* * *

_

'Shit! Shitshitshitshitshitsh...'

_**I get it. The stupid snake screwed up. Not like the idiot boy didn't deserve it, though. After all, he hangs around Dudley all the time. Besides, how were we supposed to know they had run out of anti-venom? The Dursleys can't even blame this one on us. The latch was already undone.**_

_'But we were the ones who opened the door...and ordered the snake to bite Dudley...'_

_**So? Like I said earlier, the kid deserved it. Or have you forgotten all the times he'd hold your arms while Dudley would beat the living snot out of you.**_

_'You know, I've never really heard you curse, figuratively, of course.'_

_**Fuck.**_

_'Thanks, that makes me feel so much better.'_

_**Glad to know I could help.**_

* * *

Piers Polkiss was dead. Harry Potter had killed him. The Dursley's knew. And they would never be able to prove it.

* * *

Alice giggled as Harry ducked out of the kitchen to get the mail. Ever since that kid _('What was his name...Dock?...Platform?...Piers, that was it!') _had died, the Dursleys had been even more terrified of him. So it was quite humorous when Dudley tried to force Harry to get the mail that morning. He smirked as he heard more plates crash against the floor.

_**Poor Petunia. #Snicker#**_

'_If I had known how much she hates rats, I would have conjured some sooner.'_

Harry giggled as he picked up the mail. A postcard from 'Aunt' Marge and a brown envelope that looked like a bill unintentionally burst into flames as Harry glared at the last letter in his hand.

_'Well. It looks like the Wiz World wants their savior back.'___

_**Yeah. Now we can go get you a wand finally. And get the goblins to remove the blocks on your magic...**_

_'Yeah. I should let my 'family' know I'm going to be out for a while.'_

_**And we can finally get you some clothes that fit and claim your inheritance.**_

* * *

Harry sighed in relief as he entered the Leaky Cauldron and no one spared him more than a passing glance.

_'Looks like the Chaos glamour is holding up well so far.'_

_**Yup, now go ask the barkeeper if he could open the gate for you.**_

Harry began trying to make his way to the bar. It took him less than five minutes to realize that it would be impossible. Even if he did get to the bar, he wouldn't be able to ask for the barkeeper's help. It was Happy Hour.

_**Head on back to the Gate. It looks like I'll have to open it for us.**_

Harry sighed again and slowly made his way to the entrance of Diagon Alley. Looking around, he forced himself back and allowed Alice to take control. If anyone had been watching, they would have stared in confusion as Harry's Avada Kedavra coloured eyes slowly changed until they turned a bright almost-neon purple. Luckily, no one was watching, so no one had to die.

A few muttered words and a burst of Chaos later and Harry was on his way to the Wizarding Bank, Gringotts.

_**We'll need to claim your inheritance first. **_Alice muttered as Harry re-took control. _**After that, we can see if the Goblins would be willing to remove what's left of the blocks on your magic. Then I can put the Shield around it so no one can try and block it again.**_

Harry continued making his way down the alley. He only paused for a moment to examine the Gringotts building before continuing up the stairs. He paused again at the doors as a familiar feeling washed over him. Chaos.

_**It's in the doors. The warning, specifically. Once you read it, you're bound to it. You'll never be able to steal from this bank. But, since I am the Red Queen, it wouldn't affect us whether we read it or not.**_

By the time Alice had explained everything, Harry was standing before a teller. "I'm here to claim my inheritance, by order of the Red Queen."

The goblin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before they narrowed. "You are not the first human to claim the Red Queen sent you. Why should I believe you?" The vile creature sneered down at him.

Harry sneered back and allowed his eyes to switch to Alice's for a moment. Long enough for the goblin to realize it wasn't a trick. The goblin's eyes widened again. "Come with me then, Sir."

The goblin set out one of those 'back-in-5-minutes' signs and toddled around to Harry's side of the desk. He quickly led Harry out of the main foyer, through several doors, and into a small meeting room. He then asked Harry to wait there and promptly left through a separate door.

_**He's probably gone to get the Goblin Council. They will find out for sure if you are who you say you are. Lucky for you, you are.**_

_'What if I wasn't who I said I was?'_

_**Then you would die...painfully and slowly.**_

Harry gulped, then examined the meeting room. The floor and ceiling were both solid white marble, while the walls appeared to be made of magic-resistant limestone. The walls were lined with weapons of all kinds, but mainly battle axes. A medium-sized, round, oak table graced the center of the room, five chairs on one side, two directly across. As Harry finished his observations, he sat in one of the chairs facing the other five. He had to stand suddenly as three male and two female Elder Goblins entered from the door the teller left through. The Council. Harry waited for each of the Elders to be seated before he bowed to each of them and seated himself.

"Mr. Potter," the First Male Elder Began, "It has been many years someone has tried to claim the Red Queen's Legacy. What proof do you have of your allegiance?"

Harry smiled, focused, and began the spell that would prove his honesty. It took five full minutes for Harry to complete the spell, and during that time the Chaos powers had been steadily growing and growing. The Elder Goblins were impressed. As the spell came to a close, Alice's form slowly wavered into view and solidified. The Elder Goblins were shocked. Alice snickered. The negotiations began.

* * *

Three and a half hours later, Harry, Alice, and the Goblin Council had come to an agreement. Harry would receive his and Alice's inheritance, be emancipated, have the blocks on his magic completely destroyed, have the Shield placed, and become blood-bonded to Alice, making her his blood sister. In return, the Goblins would get to fight with Harry in the wars to come, and would be reconnected to the Realm of Chaos ('Wonderland').

* * *

Six hours after entering Gringotts under a Chaos glamour, Harry left with Alice back in his head. He was satisfied. After everything that had happened, Harry looked and felt like a new person.

Where he was once short and quite thin, he now was his rightful height and slender instead. His once untamable mop of hair was now sleek, shoulder length, and pulled back with a silver hair tie. His unnaturally pale skin from not enough sun now seemed to shine like the pale moonlight. The biggest difference, besides the scar of course, was his eyes. Avada Kedavra green eyes that were once dulled by thick and cumbersome glasses, now practically glowed with power. They almost seemed neon in their brilliance now that they were no longer hidden behind any glasses, rose-coloured or not.

Harry smiled and continued shopping.


	4. The First Year

Summary- Harry enters the Wizarding World insane and with a wisdom beyond his years. Tagging alone with him is his best friend, The Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell.

Rating- M (just to be safe)

Pairings- None (Yet)

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

A/N: Rewritten as of 06/24/08.

PS: This chapter contains horribly over-used name-calling for Dumbledore and Voldemort.

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Timejumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra: Pt. 1

Chpt 2: The First Year

_'You would think a witch with that many children would know where the platform is. And not to say 'muggles' out loud.'_

_**Dumbledork strikes again.**_

Harry snickered as he passed onto the platform, stopping for a moment to stare at the train, before settling into a compartment at the back of the train.

_'I can't believe we're taking a train. What kind of backwards place are we headed to anyway?'_

_**Remember your history lessons I gave you? About the separation between Cloaks and Norms? Well, I've had Rabbit and Hatter looking into what we can expect. The Wiz World is a VERY bigoted place. For example, at Hogwarts, it is commonly believed that Slytherins are all evil, when all they really are is VERY ambitious. Another point is the Obliviators who work for the Ministry. They erase the memories of 'muggles' who discover the Wiz World. In fact, the majority of the Cloaks think that 'muggles' are inferior to those who use magic. It's this superiority complex that is preventing them from moving forward in their medicines and technology.**_

'_This place is going to be horrible, isn't it?'_

_**Probably, but it's necessary for you to go. We need to learn their forms of magic and stop that Moldypants guy. I mean, he did kill your parents and all. **_

_'You know they say that revenge is a dish best served cold. Mine is an 11-year-old popsicle with mold growing on it.'_

Alice snorted. _**You should read the rest of your book. You've finished all the others and you've almost finished this one anyway.**_

Harry sighed and pulled a book out of his trunk. As the train pulled out of the station, Harry settled in comfortably to finish reading _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)._

* * *

Shortly after arriving, Harry was ushered into a boat with three other children: a set of female twins, Padma and Parvati Patil, and a boy who lost his toad, Neville Longbottom. In the boat to the right, two males, a blonde and a redhead, were sitting with two females, a bushy-haired brunette and a pug-faced blonde (?). In the boat to the left, there were two guys and a girl who resembled a set of trolls, and another guy with jet-black hair similar to Harry's.

Half-way across the lake, the blonde, who he learned was named Draco Malfoy, and the redhead, Ron Weasley, got into a fight and capsized the boat. Moments later, the boat was flipped back over and four soaking wet pre-teens were lifted by giant tentacles and placed back in the boat. Alice laughed all the way to the castle.

* * *

"Harry Potter!"

Mimicking the slightly awkward movements of the sheep around him, Harry stumbled forward, acting shy and uncertain. Sitting down, he fumbled slightly with the hat before finally placing it over his head.

_'Out of my head, hat!'_

_-I have to see in your head to sort you!-_

_**Put us in Gryffindor!**_

_-But you're both clearly meant for S...-_

_'Finish that sentence and I'll pull out the scissors.'_

_**Besides Slytherin is also meant for the cunning, and what better way to achieve our goals than to have no one suspect us. That's how Pettigrew got away with it, isn't it, hat?**_

_-We aren't discussing Pettigrew, we're discussing you. And I still think you belong in...-_

_**Get over it hat, and put us in Gryff, unless you'd like to meet your end!**_

_-Fine, fine. I can't say no. So it's into RAVENCLAW you go! (Damn, now she's got me rhyming.)-_

_'When I get my hands on you...'_

* * *

Frowning, Harry stumbled out of his first Potions class of the year.

_'I wonder if all the teachers here are that biased.'_

_**Probably not to you. He tried to sneak into your mind the other night at the feast. Probably not legal, but if Dumbledore is protecting him, we won't be able to do anything but piss him off. More. Anyway, I'll ask Rabbit and Hatter to look into why he seems to hate your guts. On a lighter note, there appears to be a Cerberus on the third floor. **_

_'What the fuck is Dumbledore thinking! Having __a Cerberus__in a SCHOOL for CHILDREN. He must be senile.'_

_**Well, we knew that to begin with. But the thrice-damned dog is also protecting something.**_

_'How do you know that?'_

_**It was sitting on a trap door.**_

'_Makes sense.'_

* * *

"Troll! In the dungeons. Thought you ought to know."

_'Hey, Alice?'_

_**Yeah, Har?**_

_'Don't the Slytherins live in the dungeons? You know, where the troll is?'_

_**Yeah, I've realized that. So, what?**_

_'Wish I could see their faces when they realize it.' #Snicker#_

_**Hey, Har. The Beaver is missing. Think we should warn her? I mean, she might be useful someday, you know, like for a pet or something.**_

_#Giggle# 'Yeah, let's go rescue The Beaver in distress.'_

* * *

Harry stared down at his feet as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick proceeded to fuss and rant about how stupid and lucky they were not to get killed, gave them house points, and sent them off to the common room.

_**I told you she'd be useful.**_

_'Yeah, who would've thought she'd take all the blame?'_

_**Speaking of blaming people, it looked like Snape tried to get past the Cerberus and didn't make it. He was bleeding from his leg.**_

_'Well, that's stupid. I guess he doesn't know his Greek History.' _(1)

_**Anyway, Rabbit and Hatter found out why Snape seems to hate you so much. Two Reasons: One, your father, James, was a complete ass; and two, Snape was in love with your mother, Lily. **_

_'You mean that that...bastard could've been my FATHER!'_

_**Could be worse. It could have been Voldemort.**_

* * *

'_Holy crap, I've got presents!'_

_**Oh, look, the Beaver and the Weasel are trying to be friends. How much do you want to bet that Dumbledore set it up?**_

'_That's a losing bet and you know it. Who's this one from?'_

_**Oh, that's from Nicholas Flamel, the inventor of the Sorcerer's Stone. I sent him a letter in your name asking about Dumbledore. That's his reply. Open it and see what it says.**_

'_Ok, let's see…asked for Stone…gave him a fake one…lure for Voldemort's spirit. So basically, Dumbledore wanted to use the stone as a lure for Voldemort, get me to go fight his spirit, knock me out, and steal the Stone. That sounds like him, alright. Hmm? Missed a present.'_

_**Seems like Ol' Dumb-dork is proud of the way you 'saved' the Beaver. Those cloaks are rare even in the Chaos Realm. **_

_'Wicked.'_

_**

* * *

**_

Hey, Har. Let's try out the cloak.

'_But, I'm trying to sleep.'_

_**So? Let's go find Dumbledore's Library or something.**_

_'I'm not going to get to sleep until we do something, am I?'_

_**Nope, so let's go exploring. Please?**_

_'Fine, let me get the cloak on, then we'll go exploring.'_

* * *

'_Damn Peeves. Do you think I'm ready to try an exorcism? Hey what's this?'_

_**Be careful, that mirror has a compulsion spell on it. **_

Wandering closer, Harry frowned at the ornate inscription surrounding the glass.

_'What language is the inscription in, anyway?'_

_**Looks like English. Maybe, backwards...Yeah, see? I show not your face, but your heart's desire.**_

_'Ok, so you look into it, it looks into you and shows you what you want the most. Creepy.'_

_**Yeah, we should leave. I think Dumb-dork is watching us.**_

_'That's even creepier.'_

"Hello, Harry." (_**Act surprised**_)

"Professor Dumbledore. I...I didn't see you, sir."

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you. So, you, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised." (_**Discover? Bet you had this all planned out, didn't you, you old coot?**_)

"I didn't know it was called that, sir."

"But I expect you realize by now what it does?"(_**Play dumb. Say something sappy.**_)

"It...Well...it shows me my family..."

"Well, can you think of what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"(_**Say no.**_)

"No, sir."

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"(_**Act slow.**_)

"...It shows us what we want...whatever we want..."

"Yes and no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. While those, such as your friend, Ron Weasley, who have been overshadowed by his brothers, would see himself standing alone, the best of them all (_**Jealous much?**_). However, this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible.(_**Idiots.**_)

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, and I ask you not to go looking for it again. If you ever DO run across it, you will now be prepared. (_**Well, looks like we'll get to see it again after all.**_) It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"(_**Quick, ask a stupid question.**_)

"Sir...Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so. You may ask me one more thing however." (_**Smartass. Acting like asking you a question is some sort of privilege.**_)

"What do you see when you look into the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a pair of thick, woolen socks. (_**Liar.**_) One can never have enough socks. Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

* * *

"Hey, Harry! You wanna go down and see Hagrid?"

"No thanks, Ron. I've got this essay due tomorrow for Mcgonagall. Maybe some other time."

'_Like never.'_

_**

* * *

**_

So, sounds like the Weasel, the Beaver, the Idiot, and Neville got caught last night sneaking around after dark. The Idiot was trying to convince McGonagall that the Weasel and the Beaver were sneaking out a baby dragon.

_'What about Neville?'_

_**He overheard the Idiot telling his 'friends' and went out to warn the Beaver and the Weasel. They all have detention tonight at 11. **_

_'I would hate to be them right now. Can we go watch?'_

_**No, you have to finish studying for the exams next week.**_

* * *

"So, Hagrid found the unicorn. It was dead when he got there. Malfoy said he had to scare off some beast before he could take care of it, you know? Have to give the poor thing a proper burial."

_'Told you we should've watched.'_

* * *

"Harry, Harry! I just overheard Snape arguing with McGonagall. McGonagall said that there was no way anyone could get past all the protections on the Stone. And Snape said that all the protection in the world won't matter if Dumbledore isn't here. It sounded really important and I think they were talking about the third floor corridor."

_'How much you want to bet that Dumbledore had that conversation staged?'_

_**That's a losing bet and you know it. Seems like Nic's theory is true. I doubt McGonagall and Snape would really talk about the Stone where someone could overhear them unless someone was meant to.**_

* * *

"Harry! Dumbledore's gone! He left a few minutes ago!"

"So?"

"SO? Remember what Snape said? He said the protections wouldn't matter if Dumbledore was gone! We have to go protect the stone."

"Ron. If Snape believes the Stone is in trouble, he can go protect it. Besides, if he is there, then what do you think he will do when he finds out that, not only do we know about the Stone, but we learned about from listening to HIS private conversation with McGonagall. Not to mention that that corridor is still forbidden. I highly doubt that two First Year students could get past those protections anyway."

_

* * *

_

Harry,

_Please come to my office after supper._

_Dumbledore_

* * *

"Harry, I'm severely disappointed in you. You knew about the Stone being in danger, and yet you did nothing to protect it..."(_**Time to show him how much we really care.**_)

"Well, Old Man, I'm severely disappointed in you, as well. If you had put down protections that weren't suited for FIRST YEARS, maybe the Stone wouldn't be missing. I don't see how it was my responsibility anyway, seeing as how the Stone was put under YOUR protection. Last time I checked, my name wasn't Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. So maybe you should start looking at your own REAL mistakes instead of my perceived ones. In fact, you can start reviewing your mistakes from the time you gave Sirius the idea for my parents to have Peter Pettigrew as their Secret-Keeper! Good day to you, sir, and have a nice summer!"

By the end of his ranting, Harry had completely and utterly destroyed any misconceptions Albus had about Harry's state of mind. Harry was PISSED. And he knew about Pettigrew being the Potter's Secret-Keeper. Dumbledore was in such a state of shock, it took him five minutes to realize that Harry had left.

_-Well, -_ Dumbledore thought, _-it is unfortunate that he is so rebellious. The Dursleys should have taken care of that problem. Perhaps the Hate Charm should be upped a level. Yes, and a few well-placed Obliviates will work quite nicely.-_

* * *

Unfortunately for Dumbledore, it took him three weeks to make time to get to the Dursley's house. By that time, all traces of Harry Potter had vanished.

* * *

(1) - In Greek Mythology, Orpheus used his musical skills to put Cerberus, the guardian of Hades, to sleep, and Hermes put him to sleep with water from the river Lethe.

- In Roman Mythology, the Sybil of Cumae lured him to sleep with drugged honey cakes.


	5. The Second Year

* * *

Summary- Harry enters the Wizarding World insane and with a wisdom beyond his years. Tagging alone with him is his best friend, The Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell.

Rating- M (just to be safe)

Pairings- None (Yet)

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

Current Summary: Harry has managed to escape Dumbledore's recent manipulations by running from the Dursley's house to his ancestral castle, Gryffindor Shire. During this time, he trained further in the use of Chaos and Magic and used a blood ritual to adopt Alice as his sister. They also discovered that Alice can remain indefinitely in the physical world by using mirrors as doorways. Harry has also changed his appearance again since Hogwarts last saw him. He is now about 158 cm. tall and weighs about 42 kg. His jet-black hair is shoulder length. Harry will get his first personal human kill in this chapter. Yay!

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Timejumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

A/N: Rewritten as of 06/24/08

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra: Pt. 1

Chpt. 3: The Second Year: Pt. 1

-Tap tap tap…Tap tap tap…Tap tap- "Hoo… Hoo… awrk!" -Thud. Crunch. Rustle.-

_**Not much meat on that one. The Prophet is here. Get up sleepy.**_

'_G'way'_

_**The hell I will. Get your lazy ass outta bed!**_

In a large castle that had been lost to civilization a thousand years ago, a lump of blankets quivers and lets out a startled yelp as a small golden paw claws roughly at the human underneath.

'_Alright already, I'm up, I'm up.'_

_**Good. Hurry up and get a shower. I want to see how badly the return of Harry Potter is anticipated.**_

'_Oh, I'm sure Dumbledore is practically drooling at the thought of my return. The fact that he's sooo strongly interested in me really makes me worry about my virtue sometimes.'_

_**Ha. I know, but we're strong enough now that you don't have to worry.**_

'_I know. But really, why do we have to go back?'_

_**We need to do this. We need good books to learn from. Dumbledore has a personal library of so-called 'light' books somewhere in the school. We're going to steal it.**_

'_It doesn't mean I have to like it. Bloody pedophiles trying to steal my soul…'_

_

* * *

_

WHERE IN THE WORLD IS HARRY POTTER?

_It has been several months since the disappearance of Harry Potter,_

_and there is still no sign of the boy who defeated You-Know-Who, _

_writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. After being hidden away _

_for many years, our boy-savior returned to our world to attend his _

_first year at Hogwarts. It appears, however, that not everyone was _

_overjoyed with his return. Indeed, it has been discovered that the_

_ex-Defense Against the Dart Arts professor, Quirinus Quirrell, was a_

_Death Eater. During the last week of school, Headmaster Albus _

_Dumbledore was called away. While gone, it appears that Quirrell_

_forced his way through an enchanted corridor to steal an object of_

_great value. We are uncertain what this object was, and the _

_Headmaster has not made any comments. However, it has been_

_noted that shortly after, __Nicolas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle,_

_known for their work on the __Philosopher's__ Stone, left the country._

_A mere week later, Harry Potter was reported as missing. Are these _

_events related? What was the object that was stolen? How are the _

_Flamel's involved? Will Harry Potter return for his second year tomorrow, _

_or has Dumbledore's age finally caught up with him?_

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

Several passer-bys frowned at the dark headed boy who was cursing, but quickly looked away when he glared back.

'_What's wrong with the fucking barrier?'_

_**You've been spending too much time with Hatter; you've started cussing more. But, to answer your question, someone, or something is blocking it. It's a pretty weak creature. A house-elf, probably. It doesn't matter either way. Just over-power the thing. Quickly now, we don't have much time.**_

* * *

"Harry! Oi, Harry, over here!"

Said boy moved quickly through the crowded train station away from the voice that called his name.

_**When they search you out on the train, you know that they'll ask why you didn't look for them.**_

'_Who says they'll be able to find me?'_

* * *

"Harry! Where were you? We couldn't find you anywhere on the train."

"Yeah, mate. And how come you didn't write this summer. .."

"Nobody could figure out where you were. Oh, Harry, I was so worried. Where were you?"

"I was at home, you know, that place where I live."

"Harry, we know you weren't with the Dursley's. We thought someone might've taken you. Dumbledore had everyone out looking for you. Everybody was in a panic. Don't you care?"

'_Oh fuck no!'_

"Don't you fucking start about caring you fucking know-it-all authority whore! I know about you and Ron reporting to Dumbledore. I know that you're just trying to stay close to me because of what Dumbledore promised you. Dumbledore has a really great big fucking library doesn't he, Hermione? Oh, and how about all that fucking money he promised you, eh, Ron? From my own fucking vault no less! Well, guess what? Fuck you! My vaults are sealed, and Dumbledore's library will be gone after this year so you don't have to fucking worry about reporting my every move to fucking Dumbledore any-fucking-more!"

_**I think you said too much.**_

'_Oops.'_

"_Obliviate!"_

_

* * *

_

Harry,

_There are some things we must discuss after breakfast. I've recently found myself craving Gummy Worms._

_Dumbledore_

* * *

'_How are my shields holding?'_

_**They're doing well. There is absolutely no chance he'll break them. Do you want me to follow in solid form? Besides, he'll probably be curious about this gorgeous golden kitty that has taken to following you around.**_

'_Yeah, that wasn't fucking conceited at all.'_

_**Me? Conceited? Never.**_

'_Whatever.'_

* * *

"Ah, Harry. Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks. What did you want?"

#Frown# "Harry, I must ask. Where were you this summer?"

#Smirk# "With family."

"Come now, Harry. I know that you weren't at the Dursley's this summer. Now tell me the truth. Where were you?"

"I never said I was at the Dursley's. I said I was with family."

"Harry, the Dursley's are your only family so…"

"You're wrong. The Dursley's are my only _living_ family. Besides that, I recently gained a sister through blood adoption, not that it's any of your business. So, I was telling the truth. Although, I don't really see how where I live is of any importance to you. The laws _clearly_ state that the Headmaster, you, are only responsible for students who are _under-age_ and only then during school. "

"You are under-age, Harry."

"You know, I don't really remember giving you permission to call me by my first name, so I'd appreciate it if you would call me Mr. Potter. And, just so you're aware, on my first trip to Diagon Alley, I not only became emancipated, but I also claimed my inheritance. That is why the key you have to my vaults doesn't work anymore. It's also why the Castle has provided me with my own room, without any paintings so you won't be able to spy on me spy on me. "

"Harry…"

"Mr. Potter."

"Hmm?"

"I asked you to call me Mr. Potter. Please do."

"Ah, my apologies, Mr. Potter. However, you should know that it's impossible for a minor to claim inheritance without a magical guardian. "

"Ah, so you think that it's impossible? It's not. You merely have to know how to deal with the Goblins properly. And since I know that you _were_ my magical guardian, I had the vaults changed so you didn't get any ideas about using _my_ money for your Order."

"Well, I suppose it's not really that important…_Obliviate_."

-CRASH! Groan. Thunk!-

"Is he dead? No? Damn. Maybe next time he'll know better."

-Chirp. Chirp. –

_**Oh look, a phoenix. Very rare. They are supposed to only bond with those who are Light-oriented.**_

'_Well, I guess that makes sense. Dumbledore is the supposed greatest Light Wizard of all time.'_

**Are you kidding? He's got more problems than a dyslexic kid reading a dictionary. Oh, my name is Fawkes, by the way. **

'_Holy shit, it can talk!'_

_**Harry, apologize! Fawkes, you'll have to forgive him. He's only half-way through his studies.**_

'_Sorry, Fawkes. I have trouble remembering things sometimes.'_

**Quite understandable. Not many people have the beast-speaking talent anymore, anyway. Well, you had best get going. The Old Coot will be awakening soon.**

_**The Old Coot, huh? I like it. Oh, before we go, do you think you could possibly point us in the direction of The Coot's library?**_

**Looking for a five-finger discount? You know he's promised that library to the Bushy One.**

'_Yeah, but do you really want that knowledge-hungry Beaver to get all those precious and rare books? I figure we'd save them from the torment of being anywhere near that girl.'_

**Hah! I like you. You're going to make someone a very happy person one day. Or you'll drive them crazy, I'm not sure which, yet. Anyway, have that gorgeous golden kitten come by tomorrow at lunch and I'll give her directions.**

* * *

'_I think my brain ran away.'_

_**I honestly don't think I've ever met anyone that…that…**_

'_Arrogant? Conceited? Stuck-up?'_

_**I was going to say narcissistic, but those work just as well.**_

'_Narcissistic? I guess. Anyway, have you got the curse on The Headdork's library yet?'_

_**Not yet. Some of them are conjoined. But I'll probably have them done around Christmas. **_

* * *

"**Come…come to me…Le me rip you…Let me tear you…Let me kill you…"**

'_What the fuck!'_

_**Sounds like a snake. A big snake.**_

'_Sounds like fun! Let's go play!'_

_**Too late. It's gone.**_

'_Damn.'_

* * *

#Scream#

Moving quickly, Harry slipped in front of the other students on their way to the scene.

'_Is she dead?'_

_**No. Look. Her body's all stiff. Rigor Mortis would have worn off by now. She's been petrified.**_

'_The Chamber of Secrets, huh? You think that whatever did this is that voice we heard?'_

_**I would, but that voice really sounded like a snake. A big snake. There aren't any large snake species that turn creatures to stone. The closest would be a young Basilisk, but then that wouldn't be a large snake just yet.**_

'_What about a Gorgon? Like Medusa you know, snakes for hair?'_

_**Not likely. There would have been more than one voice, and Gorgons have been extinct here since Medusa's downfall. Anyway, I'm about half-way through the wards on his library. We'll pack up for Christmas.**_

* * *

'_Colin Creevey was petrified last night.'_

_**Isn't he the first year who keeps trying to take pictures of you?**_

'_Yeah, they found him on the stairs on the way to our room. Weird huh?'_

_**Yeah. I wish I could figure out what it is doing this. It's starting to get on my nerves. Then again, if it keeps attacking, Dumbledore might get distracted enough to give me enough time to figure out the wards early.**_

* * *

'_Dueling club, huh? Can we go? Seeing someone get the shit beat out of them sounds like our kind of entertainment.'_

_**Sure. Maybe if we're lucky, someone will lose an eye. Or more.**_

* * *

"_Expelliarmus!_"

_**If I wasn't afraid of catching something, I could hug Snape for doing that. **_

'_Yeah. Seeing Lockhart getting blasted into a wall, priceless.'_

"Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you now and put you all into pairs, Professor Snape, if you'd like to help…"

"Potter! You partner with Mr. Malfoy." (_**His bias against you probably makes him think you're an incompetent fool. Let's show him how 'incompetent' you are, hmm?**_) ('_Sounds good. If he weren't a complete idiot, I'd almost feel sorry for Malfoy.'_)

"Face your partners and bow!" (_**If that's a bow, I'll bite my own tail.**_)

"Wands at the ready! (_**No duh.**_) When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents…only to disarm them (_**As if.**_) …we don't want any accidents (_**What if it's not an accident, hmm?**_) …one…two…three…" (_**Bastard started early…**_)

* * *

Harry watched with hard eyes as Snape whispered something into Malfoy's ear.

-Meow-

He glanced down at the golden feline seated at the side of the stage.

-Meerrow-

He tilted his head forward, allowing his hair to drop across his face, hiding a smile that would make even the Jaberwock tremble in fear. Forcing the smile away and pushing his hair back, he moved into position. Turning to the side, he stepped his right foot forward and settled his weight back onto his left foot. Shifting his left shoulder back, he brought his left hand, his wand hand, up to chest-level, tilted his head downward and allowed his hair to slide forward, once again covering his face from the crowd. Malfoy, however was not so lucky this time. Looking at Malfoy through his lashes, he allowed that vicious smile to cross his face again. It he hadn't been looking for it, he might have missed it. Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise, then he paled. Fear. He smiled wider, baring his teeth.

"Three…Two…One…Go!"

Malfoy raised his wand quickly and bellowed "_Serpensortia!_"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the 1.22 m long Eastern Racer Snake (1) that shot from Malfoy's wand, landed heavily on the floor between them, and reared itself up, ready to strike. The crowd screamed and backed away quickly. Snape opened his mouth, certainly prepared to spew some drivel that was sure to be insulting in some way. Harry snorted. Everything stopped.

Harry raised his head slightly to look straight at Malfoy. Still smiling, he muttered, "Next time try and summon something poisonous, huh?" His eyes still locked onto Malfoy's, Harry took two strong steps forward and crushed the snake's head under his right heel. Malfoy paled again.

(_**Technically, no one has said to end the duel, yet.**_)

Harry's hand barely twitched. Pale lavender light flew from his wand, hit Malfoy, and slammed him into the wall behind him.

Snape rushed over to Malfoy's side.

"Potter!" He snarled out, "Follow me!"

Harry strolled calmly after Snape with a floating Malfoy to lead them both to the infirmary.

* * *

"But Professor, we were in the middle of a duel."

"The duel was over when you attacked him you little brat!"

"But no one said it was over, therefore, we were still officially dueling…sir."

"He is correct, Severus. (_**Of course we are.**_) However, since you were only supposed to be using the disarming charm, twenty points from Ravenclaw.(_**Bastard.**_)"

"But, sir, shouldn't Slytherin have points taken off as well, then. Malfoy's spell was most definitely not a disarming charm."

"Normally, it would be so, however, the spell you used on Mr. Malfoy resulted in him being in the infirmary. Mr. Malfoy's spell didn't injure anyone."

'_Fuck you too, you rotting Old Coot…on second thought, nevermind.'_

_**#Snicker#**_

_**

* * *

**_

Damn it!

'_What's got your knickers in a twist?'_

_**That damn creature that's been petrifying people. You know I hate it when I can't figure something out. I've figured that it's got something to do with that little Weasel girl. You know, the one who likes you.**_

'_Yeah, yeah, The Ginger one?'_

_**Yeah. I saw her killing Hagrid's roosters.**_

'_Roosters, huh? Wouldn't that mean it's a Basilisk? But then…Ah! It is a full grown Basilisk, but none of the victims have looked it in the eyes. Filch's cat saw it in the water puddle, Colin was looking through his camera, Finch-Fletchley saw it through Nick, and Nick can't die again.'_

_**You figured it out. Aw, my little brother is growing up so fast. Anyway, I've almost finished with the wards. We'll be outta here for Christmas break. Don't wait for me.**_

* * *

Harry shifted restlessly. Despite what Alice told him, he was standing at Platform 9 ¾ waiting for her to show up.

'_Honestly,'_ he thought to himself,'_ this shouldn't take this long.'_

-Meow-

"There you are. Are you ready, now?"

-Meow-

He picked up the cat and turned, finally leaving the platform.

That was the last time Harry Potter would be _seen_ in the Wizarding World for two years.

* * *

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You want us to sneak back into Hogwarts just to kill someone?"

"It's not 'just to kill someone'. We're also going to find the Chamber of Secrets and harvest Basilisk parts. They're very rare, you know."

"I know, you've only told me fifty times-or-so. So, anyway, you want me to just walk right up to the school that the The Old Coot, who wants to control me and whose library we stole, has complete control over and say what? 'Sorry for stealing your library, I'm going to go kill someone now.'?"

"Of course not. Because we'll be animals. There is a reason we did the Animagius transformation, you know."

"Oh. Right. I forgot."

#Faceslap#

* * *

"Hello, Professor Lockhart. Going somewhere?"

"Oh! Harry, my boy, you gave me quite the fright. So, finally returned have you? Good, good…"

"Not for you it isn't. _Imperio. _Act like normal. Tell no one. Follow my animal form."

* * *

"Fawkes came by while you were getting the distraction. The Ginger has been taken and is in the Chamber having her life drained slowly by a piece of Voldemort's soul. She'll die shortly."

"His soul? Horcrux?"

"Definitely."

"Good. Let's go kill the bastard. Follow."

* * *

'_Open.'_

"Urg! Somebody call the maid. You think with his extensive repertoire of knowledge, Voldemort would know some cleaning charms."

"Well, Har, at least you weren't in animal form. You'd have passed out. I'm going to go Chaos-kitty instead of Animagius. It'll be quicker to drop, but I'll only help if you're about to die."

* * *

"She won't wake."

"I didn't think she would, Voldemort." _'Lockhart, move over next to the girl.'_

"Oh, so you know who I am? That will make it that much easier to kill you. I would like to know one thing before I kill you, though."

"What?" _'Prepare your wand.'_

"How is it, that a pathetic, weak child like you was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all times while not even a year old? …Why are you laughing? Stop it!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Hearing you call yourself the greatest wizard of all time…man I haven't laughed that hard in a while. But, you really want to know how? I'll tell you. Imagine this: You're a True Seer and you've seen your own death; you have a child that is prophesied to bring down the Dark Lord, but the child isn't really all that special. What do you do? Easy. You bond your child to a spirit. You see, Voldemort, I survived that night because the Killing Curse doesn't affect Demons. Lockhart, kill the girl."

"Noooo!"

* * *

"Fawkes!"

-Fwoosh!- A big ball of flames appears as the last echo of Harry's cry finally dies out.

**You killed them? Why?**

'_It was too late for her. Her life force was almost completely gone. She would have never woken and if Voldemort had taken it all, he would have been very difficult to beat, no matter how old he was. Lockhart was the original target. I figured death is better than what he does to his victims, what with the complete erasure of their memories. All of them.'_

**I understand. I will take the bodies to the Headmaster's office. I won't say anything of your involvement.**

'_Thank you, Fawkes.'_

#38 Hours later#

"Fuck! How much longer is this going to take?"

"Not too much. All that's left is the heart, liver, brain, lungs, and eyes. Be very careful with the eyes."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Instant death, and all that shit."

* * *

-1- An Eastern Racer Snake is a non-venomous constrictor found east of the Rocky Mountains from Canada to Belize. They can typically grow from 107 cm (3 ½ ft) to 1.8 m (6 ft).


	6. The Third Year

=Edit: March 24, '08, 2:27 pm=

Man, I was out of it last night. Sorry that this chapter kinda sucked. Yay for editing! Hope this helps.

Summary- Harry enters the Wizarding World insane and with a wisdom beyond his years. Tagging alone with him is his best friend, The Red Queen herself, Alice Liddell.

Rating- M (just to be safe)

Pairings- None (Yet)

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

Current Summary: Harry and Alice have stolen Dumbledore's Library, run away from Hogwarts, learned the Animagius Transformation, and killed a student, a teacher, and a fifty-something-years-old Basilisk. Neither of their Animal forms has been revealed, yet. Alice's cat form is a type of Chaos Glamour. Enter stage right, Remus and Sirius.

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Timejumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

A/N: There are a few clues as to Harry's and Alice's Animagius forms in this chapter. Cookies to those who figure it out. Here are some extra hints on Alice's form, since there isn't much else to go on.

1) None of the Animagi in this story will be magical creatures.

2) Her form is bigger than Harry's, but smaller than Sirius's.

3) Her form is not specifically a dog, cat, or rabbit.

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra: Pt. 1

Chpt. 4: The Third Year

Harry frowned at the large brown owl that swooped into the personal kitchen, dropped its burden, and flew away. Quickly. It didn't even stop to get payment. He huffed, but finally smiled a little at the headline of the paper.

_SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES AZKABAN!_

"I thought Azkaban was supposed to be impossible to escape? Looks like the Wiz World screwed up again." He said as Alice entered the room and fixed herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Do you wanna go pick him up or wait?" She questioned, sipping on the dark liquid. "Spending twelve years in Azkaban…even an innocent wouldn't come out of that unscathed. He's gotta be screwed up something bad."

"Hey, he'd fit right in here." He stated, smiling widely and shuffling out of the kitchen and into the library. Alice followed him, glaring at his back.

"Are you saying I'm insane?"

Harry looked over his shoulder at her. "Bleh…Who isn't now days?"

"Whatever. What else does that toilet rag say about your highly unstable Godfather?" Sitting in one of the large, squishy armchairs that were placed sporadically about the room, Harry frowned down at the piece of sh…sorry, _newspaper_ in his hand.

"Let's see…very dangerous…killed thirteen muggles…Bleh! This is all shit like usual. No point in reading any further. Let's go pick him up and see what he's got to say for himself."

* * *

Alice peered around at the trees surrounding her and Harry. Her brother. Smiling at the small amount of comfort she received from the thought, she prayed to all the powers she knew that she could keep him safe. _**Let me be able to save my family this time.**_

Coming back to herself, she re-focused on the Tracking Charm she had hacked into. Dumbledore really was an idiot.

_**The charm says he's around here somewhere.**_

She turned to look at Harry's small, lithe form as he pouted at her.

'_Where? I don't see, nor smell him. All I smell is dog and trees.'_

Her lower jaw dropped, tongue hanging out in surprise as she connected the dots, so to speak.

_**Dog, huh? What if he's an Animagius? Sirius is the Dog Star, after all.**_

'_That would be the most awful form of irony ever.'_

* * *

Harry muffled his laughter as he peered at the large, black dog they had cornered.

"Irony sucks."

"Shut up, Har. Here, the Tracking Charm is gone. Let's go."

"Stop growling at me Sirius. I'm your Godson for Merlin's sake." Harry reached out to grab the dog, jerking his hands back before they were bitten."Dammit! Don't bite…Fucking…" Frowning and grumbling, he reached out again. Tussling around with the large animal for a few minutes, Harry finally pulled his wand. "_Stupefy!_"

* * *

Harry watched from his position on the couch as Sirius paced around the room. Opening and closing his mouth a few times, he finally began speaking.

"So, let me get this straight. In order to save you, Lily tried to bind your soul with an Angel, but got the incantation confused and bound you to a Demon instead. Then, you were sent to live with Lily's sister, despite the fact that Lily's Will specifically said not to. _Then_, upon arriving, were treated like a house-elf until you accidentally summoned the soul of the Red Queen, leader of the Chaos Realm, to you. At which time, she began training and teaching you."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, but nodded. "Yeah, that about covers it."

-Thud-

Alice frowned at the downed man from her position, leaning over the back of the couch. "Is he dead?"

Harry shook his head and looked up at her. "No, he just fainted. But, that went better than expected. Do you think we should wake him up and finish the story, or…?"

"There's more?" Sirius asked, moving to stand back up.

"Awake again? Why don't you sit this time?" The man nodded, plopping himself down in one of those squishy, red armchairs that could be found everywhere in the castle.

"Yeah, there's more…"

#Long Explanation About Everything Even The Killing#

"…And just recently, Dumbles came up with a new plot. He was using you as bait to lure me out of hiding."

Sirius blinked at them both a couple of times before he burst into laughter. After calming down, he thought to himself that that would have to be the best prank ever played. "So…you stole Dumbledore's _entire_ personal library right out from under his nose, became an Animagius, and blood-adopted the Red Queen as your sister."

"Yup." Alice confirmed his summary of recent events. Harry merely nodded.

-Flump-

"Well, at least he was sitting down this time."

Alice laughed.

* * *

"So, you could escape from prison to get revenge, but not to come see how your Godson was doing?"



Sirius froze, pinned in place by the look Alice was giving him. Paling, he stuttered, "I..I was…I couldn't…"

Unable to stand it any longer, Alice snorted. "The look on your face. Priceless." –Muffled Laughter-

#Sniff# "Sure. Laugh at the escaped convict why don't you."

* * *

Sirius was rubbing his hands together, eagerly anticipating getting back into action after being in _that place_ for so long. Sometimes he still had nightmares. When that would happen, he would go outside and wander the gardens. They were beautiful during the day, but at night they were enchanting. Shaking his thoughts away, Sirius grinned. "Okay, so how are we going to do this?"

Harry grinned back at him. "Animagius Transformation. No one knows your form, right?"

Sirius looked at them sheepishly. "Er…well. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape might know."

Alice looked off and frowned thoughtfully. "Lupin? He's the werewolf you used to hang out with, right?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her. "Yeah, so?"

_**Bit protective, are we? **_"He's a professor at the school this year. We'll go on a full moon. He'll be too tired to really do anything, at least until he transforms. But, by then we should be gone."

"What about Snivellus?"

#Blink# "Snivellus?"

Pinned down by both Harry and Alice's blank stares, he hesitantly answered. "Er…yeah, Snape. Back when I was in school, we would call him Snivellus."

They both snickered at the name, but Alice answered. "Well, I suppose so…we'll just have to avoid him. Should be pretty easy, no?"

* * *

#Snort# Sirius eyed him over his cup of coffee. "So your Animagius form is a…"

Harry nodded. "Yup."

"I guess it makes sense, what with the mortal enemy thing you have with Snake-Britches."

"Snake-Britches?", Alice questioned, wandering into the kitchen for her daily dose of liquid caffeine.

"Yeah. I figured that Moldypants was way overused."

Harry chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Alice smirked. They had been getting along swimmingly well. Killing the Traitor together would be just what they needed to seal the budding kinship.

* * *

Harry and Alice disappeared in to the shadows as Sirius was hit with the Anti-Animagius spell.

He chuckled nervously, looking up at Remus then away at seeing the pain in his eyes. "Well, shit. Hey, Mooney. H…How have ya been?"

"Never better, Sirius, never better…Why did you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you betray us? What could have…"

Harry changed back to human form, quickly. "He didn't."

#Startled gasp# "Harry?"

Sirius smiled slightly. "Mooney, meet Rikki. Rikki, meet Mooney."

Remus frowned, looking back and forth between the two, obviously confused. "Rikki?…What?…Where's the little…?"

"_Expelliarmus._ I'm sorry, but I can't have you killing Padfoot just yet. We have to deal with Wormtail first."

"What so you're going to let him kill me afterwards? Some Godson you are."

"Wormtail?...How?...What?..." Remus was terribly confused. So he took the only option available.

-Thunk-

The noise caught Harry and Sirius's attention. They stared blankly at the fainted man.

"He fainted." Sirius had a bad habit of stating the obvious, Harry decided.

"Yup."

"You stay and watch him. Radar and I'll go get the thrice-damned rat."

* * *

Alice and Harry slunk slowly through the corridors, claws retracted to keep from make any noise. Alice's ears were working overtime, listening for any sign of possibly danger.

'_Whatever you do, Alice, don't swallow him.'_

Alice rolled her eyes.__

_**Yeah, I know. We have to prove Padfoot's innocence. He'd probably give me indigestion anyway.**_

* * *

Sirius pointed his wand at the unconscious man. "_Enervate._ Hey, Mooney, rise and shine."

Remus blinked a few times and finally sat up, once again peering back and forth between Harry and Sirius. "Sirius? Harry? It wasn't a dream, then?"

Harry chuckled lightly, nudging the unconscious rat on the floor with the toe of one boot. "Nope. This is your wake up call, actually. After everything we're going to tell you, you'll realize just how much Dumbledore has screwed us all over."

* * *

"Wormtail." Remus snarled, his eyes fading to gold. This close to the full moon, it was always a bad idea to piss of a were.

Wormtail stumbled forward, reaching out for them all. "R…Remus…S…Sirius…my…my f…friends…"

Sirius kicked his foot at him. "Get away from me you slime!"

"Pathetic." Harry's quiet declaration had everyone silenced. Finally realizing who he was, Peter crawled forward towards him.

"Ha…Harry? Oh, Harry…you look just like James…"

#Snarl. Kick# -Thud. Whimper-

"Don't you _ever_ speak of my parents, you pathetic excuse for a human being. I'll kill you."

Remus frowned at him. "No, Harry."

Harry frowned back. "Remus. Why not? He…He…"

"I know. But killing him won't bring them back."

"I know, but it sure will make me feel a whole lot better about it."

#Snort# Sirius decided to intervene. "Sorry, kiddo, but Mooney's got a point. I thought we were gonna show the Ministry just how big of a screw-up they are."

Alice quickly shifted and walked over to Harry, taking his arm in hers. "Har, they have a point. Besides why kill him when you could torture him?"

(Remus was confused again. "Who?...") "True, but why can't I do it now?" Harry pouted.

("Harry's adopted sister, Alice. Or Mrs. Radar.") "Because the Ministry could track your use of Unforgivables.", Alice explained patiently.

("Adopted? Radar? So she's the…") Harry huffed out, "So? We'll just use Chaos instead."

Remus blinked, and re-focused on Harry and the girl's…_Alice?_...conversation.

"What's Chaos?"

* * *

"So Dumbledore not only caused Lily and James's death and Sirius's imprisonment, but ignored James and Lily's Will and sent Harry to live with the Dursley's? That…Wormtail! Where do you think you're going? We aren't through with you yet you little..." #Paling# "Urg!"

Remus suddenly doubled over, groaning and whimpering. Wormtail, seeing his chance to escape, quickly transformed and ran.

"Shit! We took too fucking long. Animagius, now!"

* * *

Remus groaned as he shifted on the bed. Opening his eyes, he quickly closed them against the bright light. Deciding to try again, he opened his eyes again, slower this time. _This is not Hogwarts. What happened? Where am I?_

The sound of a door opening had him turning and seeing Sirius. The sight of which brought back the memories from the previous night. While Remus was sorting through his memories, Sirius conjured a squishy armchair next to his bed and sat in it.

"Hey, Mooney, how you feeling?"

Remus frowned at him. "Like I got hit by the Knight Bus. What happened?"

"We forgot about the moon. Wormtail got away."

#Awkward silence#

"Padfoot…" "Mooney…" They started at the same time.

#Laughter#

Remus started again. "I'm sorry, I thought you were…"

Sirius sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, too…"

Remus looked down at the covers, frowning again. "Do you think we'll ever be like we used to?"

Sirius looked away. "I don't know. Let's just take it one day at a time, yeah?"

Remus nodded his head and looked back up. "Yeah. Hey. Where's Harry? Er…and Alice?...Actually, where the hell are we?"

Sirius grinned. "Harry and Alice are in the library discussing something. And we, my dear Mr. Mooney, are in the legendary Gryffindor Shire."

-Flump-

* * *

"Padfoot, Mooney, we have some news."

"Oh god, "Sirius burst out suddenly, "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Harry and Alice exclaimed at the same time, "Fuck no!" "What the hell?"

"She's/He's my sister/brother!" They stated, pointing at each other.

"Oh. Sorry, I forget, sometimes."

#Faceslap#

"Anyway, Remus, sit please."

Remus sat on the maroon couch and glanced nervously between Alice and Harry. "Okay, what's this about, Alice? Harry?"

"We think we've discovered a way to semi-cure your lycanthropy. It would bind the wolf to you, similar to Harry's Demon, but you might end up at roughly the same level as Harry, sanity-wise. Not really a bad deal. What do you say?"

-Flump-

Harry frowned. "Is that a yes?"


	7. The HP Time Line

**!!!!IMPORTANT UPDATE!!!!**

A/N - Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I've had some major life changes lately. My computer had also decided to freak out and die, so most of what I actually did have written is gone. I've made a few changes to the time line, but hopefully nothing too much too crazy. Things are still very disorderly right now, but I'm going to try to get as much out as possible. Hopefully it won't take as long. If it does, feel free to throw burnt cookies at me. Yuk! P.S. I would like to point out that this story is NOT pairing-centric. There will be no smut in this, though there will be insinuations. Another thing to note is that because Harry is the Cause for the Desruction, he takes the most blame and is punished accordingly - he becomes a girl. Do NOT flame me because of this. I have a decent reason, and that reason is that I couldn't see Amaya/Alice with anyone other than Kakashi; However, despite the controversy, I wanted to represent each type of monogamous relationships, thus either Renji/Remus or Hari/Harry had to become female. If you don't like it then don't read it. :-P

* * *

Summary- Harry, Alice, and Remus completely Destroyed Voldemort's and Dumbledore's souls. The Price to pay? Prevent the Destruction of another Realm.

Rating- M

Pairings- Amaya/Kakashi; Renji/Kiba ; Hari/Ino

Copy write- I don't own any of the characters that you recognize (And probably some that you don't).

Current Summary: Back story.

_Italics: Any Writings_

**Bold: Animal/Creature Speaking**

#Pound: Actions/Flashbacks/Time jumps#

-Hyphens: Noises/Sounds-

_'Italics and Apostrophe: Harry's Thoughts/Animal Talk'_

_**Italics and Bold: Alice's Thoughts/Animal Talk**_

_Italic and Underlined: Remus's Thoughts/Animal Talk_

_-Italics and Hyphen: Other's Thoughts/Animal Talk-_

Magic, Chaos, and Chakra

Time Line

1852 – Alice is born

1865 – 13-year-old Alice first visits Wonderland

1870 – 18-year-old Alice is institutionalized

- Alice returns to Wonderland

- The Red Queen is defeated and Alice ascends to the throne as the NeoRed Queen

1985 - 5-yr-old Harry finds his great-great-grandaunt's -Alice's- mental institution file and a book -Chaotic Times: A History of Wonderland and Its' Inhabitants-

- Harry spends most of the time in the library, reading the book, and looking up words he doesn't know yet. As he reads, Harry grows to think of the Inhabitants of Wonderland as his family. As a result of his time in the library, Harry is better in school than Dudley and is punished. While laying in his cupboard after, Harry accidentally awakens Alice with his blood, pain, and Wishes for family

- Alice begins training Harry in the use of Chaos ; They uncover the two most important spells in Harry's life; The Soul-Splicing Charm, which is what Lily used to save Harry – Demons are immortal after all- and the Soul-Destruction Ritual, which completely removes ALL traces -including Horcruxes- of a single soul from the Pattern , for a Price

1991 – Harry receives his letter from the Separate Society

- Harry and Alice go to Gringott's where they claim Harry's inheritance -so that he becomes emancipated- ,perform a blood ritual to make them siblings -so that Alice can be physical again- , and remove the blocks on his Magic core

- Harry is sorted into Ravenclaw

- Harry rescues Hermione from the Halloween troll; he receives his father's cloak at Christmas as compensation/reward

1992 - Harry discovers the Mirror of Erised

- Harry finds out about Hagrid's dragon and Malfoy's idea to get the Weasel and Beaver in trouble; while they sneak around the school at night, Harry tracks down Flamel and learns that the Stone in Hogwarts is a fake

- Quirrell-mort steals the fake stone; Dumbledore summons Harry to his office and expresses his disappointment in Harry not attempting to save the Stone, to which Harry replies that it wasn't his responsibility

- Harry moves into his ancestral house -Gryffindor Shire- with Alice; Dumbledore arrives at Privet Drive to obliviate Harry to find that Harry is gone

- Harry overpowers Dobby's attempt to block off the Platform

- Dumbledore summons Harry to his office and attempts to obliviate him, which backfires

- Harry hears the basilisk and Mrs. Norris is found

- Lockhart starts the Dueling Club; Harry and Malfoy are set against each other up front; Harry utterly humiliates/terrorizes Malfoy

- Alice steals Dumbledore's Library; Harry and Alice leave for Christmas; They don't return

1993 - Harry and Alice perform the Animagius Transformation; Harry is a Common Dwarf Mongoose and Alice is a Red Fox

- Harry and Alice sneak back into Hogwarts and enter the Chamber of Secrets where they find Ginny and Tom's shadow/memory; Harry kills Ginny to destroy Tom; Harry then kills the basilisk and harvests its parts; Fawkes takes Ginny's body to the Headmaster

- Harry and Alice find and kidnap the escaped Sirius; They explain everything

1994 - The three of them sneak into Hogwarts to kill Pettigrew but are caught by Remus; Remus faints; Alice, Harry, and Sirius send Remus to Gryffindor Shire; Pettigrew escapes

- Remus has everything explained to him; Alice and Harry discover a way to semi-cure Remus's Lycanthropy

1995 - Azkaban is broken into and thirteen Death Eaters escape; Using Chaos and Magic, the wolf is bound to Remus in a similar way of Harry's Demon

- To celebrate, the quartet disguise themselves and head to a Separate bar where they learn that Tonks had been kidnapped by Voldemort several weeks ago; Sirius and Remus convince Harry and Alice to attempt a rescue

- The Order is also trying a rescue attempt; Tonks is already dead

- Unable to leave, they continue fighting, slaughtering all the Death Eaters they can while the Order continues merely stunning them; Voldemort and Dumbledore battle

- The building begins to crumble around everyone due to the Magic Backlash ; while fleeing, one of Dumbledore's stray curses hits Sirius; he dies

- Driven by grief, Harry convinces Alice and Remus to perform the Soul-Destruction Ritual; The Price is split between the three and Voldemort and Dumbledore are Destroyed ;Due to Voldemort's Destruction, all Marked followers are killed -but not Destroyed-

- After studying for several weeks in Wonderland, Harry, Alice, and Remus are informed of their impending payment and are given 1 week to prepare for Shifting. Their Price is to prevent the Destruction of another Realm; the Realm of Beasts and Summons. As part of his individual Price, Harry is turned into a girl.

* * *

THE FORCES OF NATURE – Forces that are melded with a Basic Element of Nature that are capable of being handled by Intelligent Life. For this reason, Light and Darkness are not Forces of Nature.

BASIC ELEMENTS OF NATURE – Any Force of Nature in pure Form. Any Elements cannot be truly wielded by any creature except those borne from them, for example Phoenixes are borne of Fire, though their properties can be mimicked.

COLOURS OF THE BASICS – Each of the four Basic Forces of Nature have two colors that represent them

WATER - Blue and Green

FIRE - Yellow and Orange

EARTH - Brown and Black

WIND - White and Grey

SECONDARY FORCES – When two Forces combine, they form a Secondary Force which also has two representative colors, one borrowed from each Basic Force

WATER AND WIND – Ice – Blue and Grey

FIRE AND EARTH – Metal – Orange/Copper and Black

EARTH AND WATER – Wood – Brown and Green

WIND AND FIRE – Lightning – Yellow and White

LIGHT AND DARKNESS – Incapable of being wielded by any beings not of Divine or Demonic origins.

PATTERN – The Super-realm in which everything that is, was, and will be resides

PRICE – The cost of any Using that is irreversible and permanent

BACKLASH – The Use of too much Energies; often results in serious injury and even death

DESTRUCTION – The complete removal of a Soul from The Pattern

SHIFTING – The moving of a Soul from one Realm to another


End file.
